The Play's the Thing
|image= Will Ep 1 still.jpg |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 1 |episodeNumber= 1 |airDate= July 10, 2017 |writer= Craig Pearce |director= Shekhar Kapur |previousEpisode= N/A |nextEpisode= Cowards Die Many Times }} is the first episode of TNT original period drama Will. It originally aired on July 10, 2017, on TNT. Synopsys "It's 1589, a time of religious turmoil in Protestant England when to be Catholic could be a death sentence - Will Shakespeare arrives from a small town to the wild streets of London with little more than a dream and a treacherous letter." TNT Drama. com, Will Episodes Cast & Characters Main and Recurring Cast * Laurie Davidson as William Shakespeare * Olivia DeJonge as Alice Burbage * Ewen Bremner as Richard Topcliffe * Mattias Inwood as Richard Burbage * Jamie Campbell Bower as Christopher Marlowe * William Houston as Kemp * Lukas Rolfe as Presto * Colm Meaney as James Burbage * Anton Lesser as Walsingham * Nancy Carroll as Ellen Burbage * Bruce Mackinnon as Robert Greene * Deirdre Mullins as Anna Shakespeare Supporting and Guests * Leonardo Dickens as Hamnett Shakespeare * Cleopatra Dickens as Judith Shakespeare * Phoebe Austen as Susanna Shakespeare * Ben Fox as John Shakespeare * Amanda Lawrence as Mary Shakespeare * Leon Annor as Marcus (Oyster Seller) * Michael Nardone as Edward Arden * Paul Reid as Puritan * Matthew Stagg as Will (7 Years) * Will Irvine as Samuel Ward * Kenneth Collard as Justice Young * Dean-Charles Chapman as Billy Cooper * Jamie Beamish as Augustine Phillips * Michael Elwyn as Lord Hunsdon * Shane Zaza as Autolycus Brewit * Geoffrey Freshwater as Barnaby Smith * James Berkery as Jeremy Nightstand * Adam Galbraith as Thomas Dalglesh * Cristian Valle as Antonio Swaarvey * Ash Mukherjee as Bryce Flintock * Jonathan Jaynes as Astor Blunt * Benny Maslov as Tye Brewster * Tadhg Murphy as Baxter * Clive Rowe as Boxman * Kristy Philipps as Apelina * Sally Dexter as Doll * Rudi Goodman as Will (11 Years) * Fergus Flory as Robert Southwell (14 Years) * Kayla Meikle as Paulina (Barmaid) * Kimi Schafer Cohen as Street Kid * Joel Ormsby as Punk * Jill Buchanan as Landlady of The Waterside Tavern * Nicholas Farrell as Sir Francis Walsingham Multimedia Promotional Pictures S01E01 Stills Presto.jpg Will Ep 1 still.jpg S01E01 Stills -Will, Alice & Richard.jpg S01E01 Stills Will tavern scene.jpg S01E01 Alice hat.jpg S01E01 Topcliffe.jpg S01E01 Marlowe fireplace.jpg S01E01 Marlowe fireplace 02.jpg S01E01 Will at writing desk.jpg S01E01 Alice at writing desk.jpg S01E01 James Burbage still.jpg S01E01 Will and alice.jpg S01E01 Marlowe curtains.jpg S01E01 JAmes burbage on stage.jpg S01E01 on stage still.jpg S01E01 on stage still 02.jpg * Courtesy of Dragon International Film Studios, Cardiff, Wales Photographer Aidan Monaghan. Pictures from Spoiler Tv.com. Promotional Videos Will I'm William Shakespeare - Season 1, Ep. 1 CLIP TNT Will The Play's The Thing - Season 1, Ep. 1 INSIDE THE EPISODE TNT Will ASIDES - A Battle of Wits (Ep. 1) TNT Notes * This episode doesn't feature an opening quote from Shakespeare's works. References Category:Episodes